1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for comprehensive registration that simplifies registration procedures for individual layers and/or services in an All-IP based wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet and mobile communication technologies, the quantity of wireless data traffic has recently surpassed voice traffic, so much so that the core of information communication is shifting from voice services to packet services. Also, international standardization organizations, focusing on a third generation partnership project (3GPP) and a 3GPP2, have introduced All-IP network concepts and are standardizing the All-IP networks. Essentially, the All-IP network is a next-generation mobile communication network providing real-time and/or non-real-time multimedia services, including voice, image and data, based on an Internet protocol (IP). An All-IP network enables seamless IP-based services irrespective of wireless access methods, real-time and non-real-time multimedia services for voice, images and data, to be provided simultaneously and efficiently sending information by utilizing packet technologies. An All-IP network integrates all services into an IP-based transfer network, thereby providing communication network carriers with an opportunity to economically and efficiently establish a communication network.
However, since a cellular mobile network and an IP network each have their own independent registration procedures for individual layers and/or services, a method for registration suitable for the All-IP network is required as mobile networks evolve into All-IP networks. Traditionally, conventional wireless access networks may require a registration procedure when a wireless link access is established and a Mobile IP (MIP) may require a registration procedure to support macro mobility. Additionally, third generation (3G) networks basically support registration of a session initiation protocol (SIP) to effectuate a session control.
It is expected that a next-generation All IP mobile network will basically provide not only registration for wireless link access but also the MIP and SIP services. If the current registration procedure for each of individual layers and/or services is implemented whenever it is needed in the All-IP network, process latency will unavoidably occur due to redundancy in each layer and/or service and the procedural complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a comprehensive registration method that simplifies registration procedures for individual layers and/or services in an All-IP based wireless communication network, which can avoid redundancy in each layer and/or service and the procedural complexity.